1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an electrostatic dust collection system. In particular, this invention relates to electrostatic dust collection systems having an adaptive control system for adjusting system parameters responsive to feedback signals from the system. More in particular, this invention relates to an electrostatic dust collection system which includes a dual processor control for performing high speed measurements of signal parameters of the feedback signals, and utilizing those measurements to establish new system operating parameters to substantially maximize performance of the electrostatic dust collection system. Still further, this invention directs itself to an electrostatic dust collection system where the dual processor control of the adaptive control system includes a first processor to manage input and output functions, and a second processor to establish the adaptive control function. Still further, this invention relates to an electrostatic dust collection system having a dual memory architecture coupled to the second processor for storing initial system operating parameters and subsequently calculated new system operating parameters to substantially improve performance of the electrostatic dust collection system. Additionally, this invention pertains to an electrostatic dust collection system which has an adaptive control system with a non-volatile dual memory system where at least one of the non-volatile memory units is electrically alterable.
2. Prior Art
Electrostatic dust collection systems which include microprocessor control systems are known in the art. Electrostatic dust collection systems whose microprocessor control systems use measurements of feedback signals from the transformer/rectifier to adjust system operation are also known in the art. However, in some prior art electrostatic dust collection systems, no provision is made to learn new system operating parameters calculated from measurements of the feedback signals from the transformer/rectifier. Thus, in such prior art electrostatic dust collection systems, when new system operating parameters are calculated, they are not retained subsequent to the removal of power from the electrostatic dust collection system.
In other prior art electrostatic dust collection systems, measurement of feedback signals from the high voltage transformer/rectifier to determine fault conditions provide a slow response. Such measurements made by prior art electrostatic dust collection systems can take five to six cycles of the input AC frequency before a response can be initiated. In contradiction, the subject electrostatic dust collection system makes use of high speed measurement techniques which permit response to a fault condition in one cycle of the input AC frequency.